


Succubus' Trick

by llama_san



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 巫师2剧情衍生，老黄梗了。人设可以看作游戏里的Geralt x 电视剧里的Jaskier/Dandelion。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Succubus' Trick

杰洛特这次的任务与一只魅魔有关。Vergen城里不断有年轻男子不明原因地死去，而尸体则衣衫不整，身上有利爪的痕迹。种种迹象表明这可能是一只女性魅魔的杰作。精灵Ele’yas请求杰洛特找出杀人凶手。为了引这只魅魔出来，杰洛特邀请了他的好友丹德里安来协助他。

丹德里安并不经常有参与杰洛特任务的机会。这次他显得格外兴奋，一方面是因为久违地与好友一起旅行，另外（很大）一方面是因为可以和魅魔亲热。他可从来没遇见过魅魔呢。

“在魅魔出现后不要轻举妄动，先来找我。”

“噢杰洛特你可太小瞧我啦，我是那样轻薄随便的人吗！”

“不要与魅魔亲吻……” 杰洛特徒劳地再次提醒。

“这可有点难，我怎么能拒绝女士主动的投怀送抱。”

吟游诗人的大眼睛理直气壮地扑闪个不停，猎魔人无奈地扶住额头。

在夜晚的荒野里，杰洛特躲在暗处，看着他的好友弹着鲁特琴，为魅魔献上一曲曲赞美的歌谣。杰洛特几乎要沉醉在丹德里安美好的歌喉中，如果他能忽略那大胆色情的歌词的话。不一会儿，树丛中传来了魅魔朦胧的回应，她邀请丹德里安与她共度良宵。丹德里安只犹豫了两秒，就把杰洛特之前的嘱咐抛在脑后，得意忘形地走向魅魔的洞穴。

“这个笨蛋！” 杰洛特暗骂一声，只好跟上前去。

魅魔的栖息地布置得非常符合她们的需求，一张大床几乎占据了整个房间的三分之二。在床的中间，丹德里安半坐半躺着，他的帽子被扔在一旁，棕色的头发蓬松散乱，前襟大大敞开着，矢车菊般蓝色的眼睛像是失去了焦距，嘴里发出着一些无意义的呻吟与笑声。显然，丹德里安也没有听从杰洛特的另一个叮嘱。床的一边，一只半裸的女性魅魔好整以暇地看着床上的猎物，看到杰洛特进来时并不十分惊讶。

杰洛特质问了魅魔关于村民死亡的事，魅魔告诉他，是Ele’yas自己对她因爱生恨，将魅魔的其他情人都杀害，然后嫁祸给她。杰洛特虽然对魅魔有疑虑，但选择相信她的话，毕竟他之前在检查村民尸体的时候，发现伤口中有弓箭的碎片。况且魅魔一般只吸人精气，并不会无故杀人。于是杰洛特决定回去与那个精灵对峙。

“在我回来之前，别碰他。” 杰洛特看着床上神魂颠倒的丹德里安，对魅魔警告道。他的语气里有自己都未察觉的占有欲。

“我不知道猎魔人还有朋友。” 魅魔露出了暧昧的笑容。

***

杰洛特在解决了精灵的事之后再次来到了魅魔的洞穴。

不料进了房间之后，魅魔已然消失不见，而丹德里安仍然躺在床上，还在神智不清的状态。吟游诗人发出欲求不满的呻吟声，将自己的领口拉得更开了些。他毛茸茸的胸膛与他少年般的脸蛋形成了奇妙的对比，竟有一种莫名的性感。杰洛特灵敏的嗅觉感知到扑鼻而来的情欲，他不自觉地咽了一下口水。

杰洛特暗骂一声，身体却不由自主地靠近床边。情欲的味道越来越浓郁，那其中混杂着清甜的蒲公英香，是丹德里安本身的味道。杰洛特对他好友的气味太过熟悉，以至于现在才发觉，这个味道是如此的让人上瘾。

***

杰洛特解开了身上的铠甲，让它们随意地散落在地上。他倾身上前，鬼使神差地捧住了好友的脸，凑向了他的脖颈，轻轻咬了一口。他知道自己已经踏上了一条无法回头的路。

丹德里安惊讶地喘出了声。他看见银白色的长发近在咫尺，晕晕乎乎的脑子中生出了一种莫名的安全感，自然地将手环上了对方结实的肩膀。

“杰洛特，帮帮我。”

杰洛特有些庆幸，丹德里安虽然神魂颠倒，却还认得自己。听着那嗫嚅般的恳求，他觉得自己的裤子不能更紧了。

“你闻上去棒极了。” 该死的，你在对你的朋友说些什么鬼话。杰洛特脑内细小的理智声音逐渐被他的本能淹没。

杰洛特低沉的嗓音显然让丹德里安更加兴奋，他毫无廉耻地将自己燥热的下身贴上了好友的身躯。

杰洛特不再需要鼓励。他很快就把丹德里安和自己的裤子扯下，将两人早已火热的阴茎释放出来。他粗糙宽大的手掌同时包裹住两人的性器，随即缓慢而坚定地摩擦起来。积蓄已久的欲望随着每一次撸动而逐渐纾解。丹德里安在他身下发出了满足的喘息声，那声音比杰洛特睡过的任何一个床伴都令人脸红。

“我有告诉过你，你有多性感吗？” 丹德里安迷恋地望着杰洛特的金色瞳孔，径直把他拖入了一个吻。诗人灵巧的舌头在猎魔人的嘴中游移探索，气息热烈而浓郁。杰洛特先是任由对方的唇舌纠缠，而后也忍不住主动地回应起来。他从没有这样沉醉于诗人的气味中。也许丹德里安对他每个露水情人都是如此充满爱意，也许是魅魔对他施加的魔法在作怪，但杰洛特情愿相信，这份满溢的爱现在只属于他一个人。

杰洛特手上的动作逐渐加快，他能感觉到丹德里安的身体开始紧绷，即将到达极限。一声轻呼过后，丹德里安终于释放了出来，脱力地倒在杰洛特胸前。杰洛特加速了自己的动作，过了一会儿，也到达了顶峰。乳白色的精液散落在两人的衣服上，甚至有一些沾到了丹德里安的脸上。诗人抹下了自己脸上的液体，然后试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔，仿佛一只小心舔舐奶油的猫咪。那无辜又色情的神情，让杰洛特心头刚消解的那团火焰又重新燃烧起来。

丹德里安虽然释放了一次，神智恢复了一些，魅魔造成的影响却并没有完全消失。老实说，在刚才的情事过后，他还不想清醒地面对杰洛特。也许将错就错会更好 。下腹的欲火又渐渐升起，而愈发难耐的却是身体内部的空虚，他甚至能感觉到后方穴口分泌出了液体。见鬼的魅魔！

丹德里安将脸埋在杰洛特胸前，他牵过猎魔人的手，引向自己的后方，确保他摸到了自己湿润的屁股。

“杰洛特，我需要你……” 杰洛特看到诗人的耳根红透了。

猎魔人沉默片刻，便将诗人一把抱进怀里，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。

“你得先让我硬起来，” 杰洛特在丹德里安的耳边坏笑道，将诗人的手覆在自己再次精神起来的阴茎上。他自己的手则伸向丹德里安的屁股，在粘腻的湿润中轻松地探入一根手指，“操，你湿得真厉害。”

丹德里安因为他的话而更加兴奋了，他不由自主夹紧了杰洛特的手指。因为长期握剑而生出的厚茧摩擦着他敏感的内壁，酥麻的快感让他的身体绷紧。他的手握上了对方已然再次勃起的性器，试探性地抚慰起来，杰洛特发出了满意的低吟。

“啊……对，就是那里——”

杰洛特逐渐加入了更多手指操他，不时顶到那美妙的一点，让丹德里安几乎要发疯。平时巧舌如簧的诗人现在只能发出不成章句的呻吟。杰洛特暗想，他的诗人在床上的声音甚至比他的歌声更动人。但是丹德里安还不满足，他还需要更大的东西来填满他。

“杰洛特，快点给我……”

“给你什么？” 杰洛特似乎一定要折磨他。

“快点拿你的阴茎操我！” 丹德里安终于将羞耻抛在脑后，对着他的好友求欢。

杰洛特总算应允了他，将自己已经被撸硬的大家伙顶住诗人的屁股，然后整个儿的操了进去。一瞬间他被温暖紧致包裹，觉得眼前仿佛有白光闪烁。他用了猎魔人全部的自制力，才没让自己马上射出来。

丹德里安感觉自己的身体被前所未有地充满，他没想到杰洛特有这么大。他大口地喘气，生理性的泪水落了下来，然而一开始的酸胀感过后，隐秘的快感开始渐渐堆积。他能感受到杰洛特那超出常人尺寸的性器在自己体内搏动，他的身和心都被杰洛特填满了。

“你还好吗？” 杰洛特抹去了丹德里安的泪水，强忍住抽插的冲动。

“杰洛特！我不能更好了。” 丹德里安不满对方的停滞，甚至开始试探性地摆动自己的臀部。

于是杰洛特不再犹豫，握住丹德里安纤瘦的腰，开始又快又狠地操他。丹德里安被顶得说不出话来，他第一次在打怪以外的情况下见识到猎魔人的力量。不得不说，他对这个发现惊喜极了。如果不是因为他现在被操得神智不清的话，丹德里安甚至想为杰洛特在床上的英姿创作一首歌谣。

因为丹德里安坐在杰洛特怀里的原因，杰洛特的阴茎显然能顶到格外深的地方。丹德里安只能双手扶住杰洛特的肩膀来支撑自己，他无法抑制住自己的叫床声，他的性器还未被触碰就已流出前液。他的蓝色眼睛盛满了情欲，如同一个男性魅魔本身，叫人望一眼就能沦陷。

丹德里安被嵌在了杰洛特的庞然大物上，整个人因为快感而摇摇欲坠。杰洛特看他快要支撑不住，便将他放倒在床上分开双腿，握住他纤细的脚踝，再度动作起来。在这个姿势下，杰洛特能清楚地看到，丹德里安湿润的穴口已被自己的阴茎磨成淫靡的粉色，抽出来的时候甚至能带出一些艳红的肠肉。被蹂躏成这样的诗人让杰洛特心头涌起了异样的满足感。

杰洛特坏心眼地将阴茎退出至穴口，听到丹德里安不满的抱怨声，然后又一口气顶了进去。柔软的肠道温顺地接纳了他，内壁的皱褶被悉数撑开，仿佛是天生与他契合的剑鞘。

“嗯啊——” 被杰洛特这么一顶，丹德里安下意识地张开了嘴，发出一声拖长的媚叫。

“丹德里安，你的屁股比妓女还要舒服。” 杰洛特不经大脑地将自己的想法脱口而出，他觉得自己仿佛也受到了魔法的影响。

“没错……我是你一个人的妓女……” 丹德里安热切地回应道。杰洛特不知道这是否只是他床上的胡言乱语，抑或是隐藏的心里话，尽管他默默地希望是后者。

房间里只余肉体拍打碰撞的声音，和情欲交织的呻吟与喘息，猎魔人与诗人的身躯交叠在一起。魔法的阴差阳错似乎迎来了意外、却并不坏的发展。

丹德里安睁开他漂亮的眼睛，对着杰洛特扯出一个真挚而又情色的笑容。他张开了自己的双臂，讨要着一个拥抱。杰洛特用他健壮的身躯拥上了比他小一号的诗人好友，他第一次感到人类的心跳声是如此温暖。

***

***

“噢……天哪，我都干了些什么……”

听着身边的丹德里安发出一阵仿佛宿醉后的哀嚎，杰洛特知道他已经回忆起了昨晚的事。该来的总会来，一夜放纵之后，终是要面对现实。

杰洛特小声叹了口气，斟酌着要怎么处理这个情况。

“听着，丹德里安，如果你想当这件事没有发生的话——”

“你在说什么，杰洛特？”

“你只是中了魅魔的魔法——”

“不，我不想当做这件事没有发生！怎么会有人和器大活好的猎魔人做爱之后，能假装没有发生过？”

“呃，好吧……？” 恢复了常态的丹德里安说话就像连珠炮，让杰洛特无法招架。

“而且在你反对之前，不，我也不想把这当作一夜情。” 丹德里安抓了抓自己的头发，脸上有些泛红，“我只是觉得，我们做这个的顺序有些搞混了……我是说，我还没有跟你表白过……”

“你是说，你对我——” 杰洛特就算在感情上再迟钝，此时也抓住了重点。

“噢，操，我刚才说了表白吗？天哪……” 丹德里安懊恼地抱住了自己的头。过了一会儿，他终于缓和了自己跌宕起伏的情绪，或者说是已经自暴自弃。

“反正，现在你也知道我的感情了。如果你不介意的话，我想，我们可以再试一次，在清醒的状态下？” 丹德里安在杰洛特脸上搜寻着抗拒或者厌恶的信号，“当然，如果你听到这些之后，不再想要我这样糟糕的朋友，我可以现在就收拾行李滚蛋，走得远远的——”

“我不介意，应该说，我和你抱有同样的感情。” 在丹德里安再次被羞恼淹没之前，杰洛特果决地打断了他。

“真的吗？” 诗人的蓝眼睛里燃起了不可置信的欣喜，让杰洛特想要把他紧紧抱在怀里。

“没错，我……想要你很久了。” 杰洛特的舌头终是背叛了他猎魔人的血统。

“噢，杰洛特……” 丹德里安埋进了面前那个宽阔的胸膛，“我太高兴了。”

“你知道的，我们可以在清醒的时候再试一次，比如现在。” 杰洛特搂着诗人仍然赤裸的身体，腾出手来暗示性地捏了捏他的臀瓣。

“你说的没错。” 丹德里安抬起头露出了笑容，然后吻上猎魔人的嘴唇。


End file.
